basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Lasē
Scrudua Elira is the current leader of Legon (a region of the planet Xodus), and the second female clovek to ever hold political standing on Xodus. This was highly controversial as females are not seen as equals on Xodus. Since the beginning of her eleven-year term (starting with the absence of the moon Roubado, which can be learned more of in the article on Xodus), she has been the target of seven assassination attempts, and many more are expected. Early Life Scrudua Elira was born in the region of Raeldar on the planet Xodus of the Jaezath System. Her mother, Quooa Skae, was born in Thralreth and her father, Pondae Elira was born in Raeldar as well. She was often teased as a child for her softer appearance that did not feature the usual angularity and sharpness. This as well as the unusual coloring of her eyes made her an outcast from the beginning. Thus, she is known for being one of the most ugly female clovek on Xodus. Despite her scornful past, Scrudua is also known for being soft-spoken, meek, and kind. These virtues are not particularly valued on her home planet, but Scrudua also possesses the accepted virtues of tranquility, independence, wisdom and responsibility. By age fourteen she was sold into marriage to a male clovek named Melath Elira (a distant relative); and her family refused to communicate for an extended time with her or her two older sisters- Nooask and Mea. Scrudua Elira's bad experiences involving her father and early life prompt her to dislike her birth region of Raeldar- to the point of absolute loathing. She has publicly attributed this to the boggy tropical forests that are difficult to travel through, but in private her real reasoning has been admitted. Political Career Scrudua's controversial political career began when the Hooded Man (see the page on Xodus for more details) received a vision in which Scrudua was specifically instructed to be the leader of Legon. Because only one other female in the history of clovek on Xodus has ever held political standing, this was a big shocker. And like the other female before her Scrudua would have many haters. However, Scrudua proved herself to be an analystical, just leader and all attempts to assassinate her thus far have failed. Most notable was the most recent attempt using felled bile . Assasination Attempts #A little over four Xodus days passed before an attempt to take Scrudua's life came about. Using a weapon similar to a gun, a male clovek attempted to shoot Scrudua. He was not arrested even when his identy was revealed. #A mercenary bounty hunter commissioned by a high-ranking clergyman attempts to stab Scrudua during a private conversation in the woods. He escaped soon ever and it is a miracle Scrudua lived. #While in medical care, Scrudua's caretaker attempts to kill her by not caring for her. He is punished to be branded but is otherwise unharmed. #Scrudua's own bodyguard attempts to shoot her. He is relocated and not heard from since, although it is assumed that he never went to trial. #Scrudua's sister Mea, commissioned by her husband, attempts to strangle Scrudua. Mea is executed but her husband doesn't attend trial. #Her father, Pondae Elira, hires a banished rouge to assassinate Scrudua using whatever means possible as she scouts in the forest. The rouge takes the money and runs, apparently not wanting to waste his time. Pondrae attempts to shoot his daughter himself. #Scrudua is poisoned with felled bile, and is still in care. There has been recent talk of plains to exploit Scrudua's extreme fear of Quaseous liquid (which can be learned more about in the article pertaining to Xodus ) Category:Jaezath System Category:Individuals